As She Fades
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Oliver has a crush on Toby, a fifth year he never took the time to notice b4. She fights not to like him back, but when the feelings become too much for even her 2 control, could it cost her life? Could it cost Oliver's? CH4 UP! WATCH FOR MWPP!
1. Under the Bleachers

        Oliver sat staring out the open window of the boys' dorm. He was sitting up on the windowsill looking out on the empty quidditch field. He couldn't wait until the next day. There was going to be a big quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was the first quidditch match of the year. He knew he needed to get some sleep, but it would not come. He was so awake he thought he might never sleep at all that night. Something caught Oliver's eye and he leaned out the window and looked down. There was a cloaked figure walking, almost gliding, across the grass towards the quidditch field, carrying a dim lantern. The hood on their black cloak was up so he had no way of even guessing who it was. He noticed a little gray kitten running along beside the cloaked figure. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of Oliver and he looked over at his broom, which was leaning up in the corner. He looked back out the window and saw the figure and the kitten enter the quidditch field and walk across to the other side. The figure held up their lantern and walked under the bleachers. That did it. Oliver hopped off the windowsill and grabbed his cloak and broom. He silently flew out the open window and took off over the quidditch field. He circled it from above for a few moments before silently touching down and dismounting beside the bleachers that he had seen the figure and kitten walk under. He held his breath and peeked around the corner. He saw the little gray kitten rolling around in the grass playfully with a ball of yarn. The lantern sat on a wooden beam about two feet from the ground, and the cloaked figure sat beside it. Only now they didn't have their hood up. Oliver stared wondering who they were. It was a girl with jet-black hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her skin was very pale and she was reading a book while occasionally giggling at her kitten's behavior. Oliver knew he had seen her around school before, but not often. It was still very early in the school year so he didn't think much of it. She was beautiful though. That was certain. Her lips were a soft light pink and her smile was beautiful. He turned from where he was standing and began walking back towards his broom. Then he stopped. He wanted to know why she was there and not just reading in her common room. He decided he would casually walk around the side of the bleachers and maybe innocently startle her. So he did. He very casually walked around the corner. The girl looked up and when she saw him she immediately stood and her kitten scurried behind her legs. She assumed he was going to squeal on her for being out after curfew. Oliver smiled at her apologetically, trying to seem innocent. " Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The girl seemed to relax a bit. His Scottish accent was soothing. Her kitten poked its head out from behind her legs and pranced over to Oliver. He bent down and began to pet it. It purred under his gentle touch. Finally the girl summed up some courage and spoke.

            " Who are you?" Oliver looked up and smiled. Her accent was from England. He stood, and as he did so, a bit of his cloak moved and she could see the Gryffindor crest on his sweater. He was a Gryffindor like her. But why was he out on the quidditch field at this hour? 

            " Oliver Wood." He stepped into the light of the dim lantern. She recognized his face. She had seen him around before. He was on the quidditch team. " What's your name?" he asked her. He was still wearing that beautiful smile and he was acting so casual. Like he did this on a regular basis. She returned the smile. It was more of a half-smile, thought Oliver. 

            " Tobethia Wilt, but I strongly prefer just Toby."   

            " Well, Toby, what might you be doing out here at this hour?"

            " I might ask you the same, Oliver." 

            " I couldn't sleep and curiosity got the best of me." He walked over and sat on the wooden beam. Toby seemed confused.

            " What do you mean 'curiosity got the best of you?'" Oliver looked at the ground and then back at Toby. 

            " I was sitting on the windowsill of the Gryffindor boys' dorm, and I saw a cloaked figure and a rather cute little kitten," he looked at the kitten rolling around in the grass. " Walking across the quidditch field." He glanced back up at Toby, who was nervously playing with the long sleeve of her cloak. He grinned. " Don't worry. If I tell on you, I'll be in equal trouble for also being out after curfew." He saw Toby relax. She walked over and sat on the wooden beam. " Why did you come here in the first place anyways? If you don't mind my asking." Toby smiled her little half-smile. 

            " No, it's alright. I come here sometimes at night when I need peace and quiet." 

            " Why don't you just go to your house's common room?" 

            " It's usually full until about midnight or so. I thought you would know that." Now it was Oliver's turn to seem confused. Toby reached up and lifted some of her cloak. Oliver looked and saw the Gryffindor crest on her sweater. He knew he had seen her somewhere. He smiled.

            " I don't see you around a lot. What year are you?" he asked curiously. 

            " Fifth. You?"

            " Same."

            " You're on the quidditch team, right?"

            " Captain." 

Captain. Wow, thought Toby. Impressive." We're against Slytherin tomorrow." 

Oliver nodded." Hence me not being able to sleep." Toby giggled. Oliver looked at the book she had quickly set down when he had first walked around the corner. He nodded towards it. " What were you reading?" Toby picked up the book. 

            " 'Beasts of the Sky.'" The two dragons on the cover were flying in circles around an old stone castle. 

            " You like dragons?" asked Oliver.

            " Love them." Answered Toby. " How about you? You like dragons?"

            " They're amazing creatures. I always end up thinking about them when I'm flying." 

            " I've never really flown a broom before." Said Toby shyly. " Well, except for broom flying classes here at school. But it's never really that much fun." Oliver looked towards the opening in the bleachers where he had entered. His broom was just outside. Maybe he could fly her around a little. He looked back at her and she was watching the kitten in the grass. 

            " What's his name?" he asked. 

            " Tabby."

            " Do you think Tabby would mind if you left him here for a few moments?" 

            " Why?"

            " I have an idea." Oliver took her hand. Toby hesitated a little. Oliver understood it must be because she doesn't know him all that well. " Don't worry, you can trust me." He smiled and she relaxed a bit. He gently guided her out from under the bleachers. His broom was still there just as he'd left it. He let go of Toby's hand and she saw the broomstick. Her blue eyes lit up and she looked back at Oliver. He was smiling again. He walked over to his broom and mounted it. He flew in a circle and stopped beside her. " Want to go for a ride?" Toby looked around. 

            " What if we get caught? I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble."

            " Don't worry. They're all asleep." He smiled almost pleadingly, like he was giving her puppy dog eyes. This made Toby smile. She carefully mounted behind him. He reached back and placed her arms around his waist. 

" I would hate to have you fall off." Then he gently kicked off and flew around the quidditch field. After a while he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned mischievously. " Want to go faster?" Toby smiled and nodded. She was having so much fun. Oliver sped up quite a bit and he smiled when he heard her laughter in his ear. He dipped down rather steeply and Toby tightened her grip on his waist slightly. She hoped he wouldn't notice. He did, but he didn't say anything. After about an hour Oliver landed and they dismounted. He leaned his broomstick against the bleachers and they walked back underneath to find Tabby curled up with his yarn, fast asleep. They sat down on the wooden beam again. 

            " Thank you so much Oliver. You have no idea how much that meant to me." He smiled. Toby loved his smile. It was so angelic and perfect. 

            " Anytime." She gave him her little half-smile. He liked it. It was cute. Toby let out a small yawn. " We should head back to the dorms soon. It's getting really late." 

            " You're right." Toby had a bag with her, so she placed her book and Tabby's yarn inside. She then blew out the candle in the lantern and placed it inside her bag as well. Then she carefully placed Tabby inside on top of the yarn. Oliver offered to fly her up to her dorm. " It's alright I can walk."

            " No, really, I insist." He gave her his pleading puppy dog eyes smile. She caved.

            " Oh, alright." She mounted behind him again and held his waist. He liked it when she held his waist. Her touch was so gentle and soft. She liked it when she held his waist, because she could feel how strong and muscular he was. Also how gentle he was. He flew her up to her dorm window, which was conveniently unlocked. Toby quietly slipped inside, let Tabby out and put her bag by her bed. Then she went back to the open window where Oliver was hovering to say goodbye. She rested her elbows on the windowsill and smiled at him. " Thank you very much. I had a lot of fun." She whispered. Oliver smiled.

            " It was nothing. You're going to come see the game tomorrow, right?" 

            " Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." They just sat there like that for a moment before Oliver broke the silence without breaking the eye contact. 

            " I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He whispered.

            " Yeah, tomorrow." She whispered back. " Goodnight Oliver."

            " Goodnight Toby." He gazed at her. She felt her knees begin growing weak. She watched as he began to leave, and then he stopped and backed up again. " Oh, and Toby?" he whispered. " I meant what I said." He looked deep into her eyes. " Anytime." He smiled and Toby was very grateful to have the windowsill there for support. He then flew off towards the boys' dorm room windows. Toby let out a long sigh as she watched him fly away. He was so handsome. Her eyes suddenly opened wide as she thought that she might be falling for him. She shook her head and thought. _He's my friend._ _Besides, look at me, why would he like me?_ She then turned and began walking towards her bed, but then she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to the window and she smiled her little half-smile as Oliver's smiling face flashed in her mind and his voice echoed through her head and heart. _Anytime. _

*           *            *

            Oliver quietly placed his broom back in its corner and took off his cloak. He quickly put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He could sleep now. He actually kind of wanted to dream about Toby. But then again, he was also pretty tired from flying around. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

*           *            *

            Toby turned her head and stared out her still open window at the beautiful stars overhead. She smiled as she thought of the thrill of flying with Oliver. She had convinced herself that she wasn't falling for him; she had just developed a bit of a crush that would soon go away. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

*           *            *

            Oliver groaned quietly as he stretched out his arms and legs. He pulled off of his covers and walked over to the dorm room window. He silently opened it and peered outside. The sun was shining brightly, the grass was shimmering like millions of tiny green diamonds, and there was a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for quidditch. He smiled and went to quickly and quietly get dressed in his quidditch robes. He grabbed his broom and headed down to the common room, where Fred and George Weasley were sitting, and playing wizard's chess. " You're up early." Said Oliver. Fred and George looked up startled. They obviously hadn't heard him come in. They smiled, realizing whom it was. 

            " Just waiting for you, Wood." Said Fred. 

            " Checkmate!" shouted George, triumphantly. He threw his arms in the air and applauded himself. Fred looked back at the board in disbelief.

            " It can't be! I was winning!" He was obviously quite disappointed. Oliver laughed.

            " C'mon lads. The others can meet us out on the field." He shook his head as he laughed again and headed towards the door of the common room. The painting of the Fat Lady swung open and Oliver and George walked out into the corridor. They turned and peeked back inside. " Aw, c'mon, Fred! It's just a silly old game." Said Oliver. Fred was sitting, staring at the chessboard, completely taken aback. 

            " Yeah, besides, it's not like staring at it will change the outcome." Laughed George. Fred sighed heavily and joined them on their way to the quidditch field.  

            When they arrived, it was empty. " Perfect." Smiled Oliver. " Do you guys want to just fly around a little, maybe practicing your swing while we wait for the others?" 

            " No need." 

            Oliver turned and saw Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Harry Potter flying over on their brooms. He smiled. " Good! We'll get a good practice in then." He mounted his broom and him and the others took off over the quidditch felid and practice commenced. During practice, Oliver remembered the night before, when he had flown around the quidditch field with Toby. He smiled at the thought. Then he landed and called that breakfast would be starting shortly. They all headed back into the castle.

*           *            *

            Toby's eyes flashed open. She shot up in her bed and looked up at the clock on the wall. Breakfast would be starting in fifteen minutes! She looked around and saw that the room was empty except for herself and Hermione Granger, who was reading a book on her bed. Toby whipped off her covers and quickly started getting dressed. " You're certainly in a hurry." Smiled Hermione. Toby looked up and returned the smile. 

            " I had no idea I had overslept so much." She finished buttoning her blouse and quickly reached for her tie. 

            " I was about to head down to breakfast myself." Said Hermione as she closed her book. " I could wait for you in the common room if you like."

            " Thank you. I guess it helps having company around to talk to on the way."

            " Do you always go to breakfast alone?"

            " Uh-huh. Or I just skip it. It's not intentional or anything, I just don't have many friends." Toby pulled her cloak on and quickly pulled her hair into another messy bun. " I guess you don't have to wait now." She smiled. Hermione returned it and they headed towards the door. " I'm Tobethia Wilt, by the way." Said Toby, extending her hand to Hermione. She took it. " But you can call me Toby."

" Hermione Granger." Smiled Hermione. " You can call me Hermione." 

The common room was empty as they silently passed through it. The painting of the Fat Lady swung shut behind them as the girls entered the corridor. 

" Tobethia, my dear! Good morning." Called the Fat Lady cheerfully. The girls turned and smiled at her.

" Good morning. And please, just call me Toby." Said Toby. 

" Heading to breakfast are we?" 

" Yes."

 " Well, I'll let you be on your way then. Good morning to you too Ms. Granger. Goodbye."

" Goodbye." Said the two girls together. With that, they descended the stone stairway and continued on their way to breakfast, which had probably started without them. 

*           *            *

            The Gryffindor quidditch team had quickly changed into their normal robes and was seated at the long table, eating and laughing heartily. Oliver was paying little attention to what Fred and George were saying as he scanned the room for Toby. It was strange that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He looked the Great Hall over once more, realizing that she wasn't there. He checked the long Gryffindor table once more, before deciding that he was being silly and she would arrive on her own time. He was about to begin listening to Fred and George again when he accidentally tuned in to what Harry and Ron were saying. " Look, Harry! There's Hermione now!" said Ron as he pointed towards the doors. " But who is she with?"

            " I'm not sure, I've never seen her before." Answered Harry. Oliver was interested now. He leaned back and looked down the long aisle-way to the large double doors. He couldn't help but smile. Hermione was walking towards the table with Toby at her side. For some reason, Toby seemed a little nervous. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with loose curls hanging out, as well as two long curls that hung on either side of her face. Her lips were the same rosy pink, and the sunlight through the windows made her eyes shimmer a beautiful baby blue.  Beautiful. It was the perfect word. 

*           *            *

            The two girls approached the double door entrance of the Great Hall. " Well, here we are." Said Hermione, cheerfully. Toby nodded slowly. Hermione thought for a moment before turning to Toby with a bright smile. 

" I have an idea. Why don't you come and sit with us?" She saw Toby's face light up.

            " I would love to! I mean, um…" She looked at her hands as she played with the sleeves of her robes. Hermione's smile faded. 

            " You usually sit by yourself, don't you?" She said softly.

            " Actually, I usually skip breakfast all together. So then I can read or study instead of sit by myself."

             Hermione smiled and Toby looked up, confused. " Well not anymore! I want to be your friend, which means I want to sit with you." She said triumphantly. Toby smiled brightly. 

            " Thank you Hermione! I don't have many friends." 

            " Well you do now." Together they walked through the double doors and began to make their way down the aisle-way to the Gryffindor table. Toby quickly began scanning the room for Oliver. She hadn't been able to think about much else since last night. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table. " Look, there's Harry and Ron." Said Hermione, pointing to the two boys who were looking their way. Toby noticed someone lean backwards and look in their direction. Oliver! She felt her cheeks grow hot. She knew she was blushing crimson. _It's just a crush… It's just a_ _crush…'_ She stated continuously in her head. Maybe if she said it enough she would believe it. She put on her cutest smile and simply told herself, _'He wouldn't like me anyway, and I'm happy being single… Or am I?_

*           *            *

            _It's just a crush… It's just a crush…_ Oliver stated continuously in his head. _Maybe if I say it enough, I'll believe it. Besides, she couldn't_ _possibly like a guy like me… Could she?_ He saw her smiling at him and he gave her a small wave. _I am such an idiot._ 'He thought.

*           *            *

            Toby noticed Oliver waving and she returned it with a small wave of her own. _I am such an idiot._ She thought. They reached the table and Hermione pulled her over to sit beside Harry and Ron. 

            " Where have you been?" asked Ron. 

            " Talking with Toby." Replied Hermione. " She's going to sit with us from now on." She turned to Toby with a bright smile. Toby gave her little half smile and looked at her hands in her lap, embarrassed. Ron leaned forward and extended his arm across Harry and Hermione. 

            " I'm Ron Weasley." Toby gently shook his hand.

            " I'm Toby Wilt." 

            " Nice to meet you, Toby." 

            " I'm Harry-" 

            " Potter. I know who you are. It's very nice to meet you." Toby shook his hand. He smiled; glad she wasn't making a fuss over his fame and popularity. Hermione began introducing people around the table, as Toby shook their hands. She knew quite a few of them, seeing as she was a fifth year, but she didn't hang out with anyone. She only knew them from passing them in the hallways and seeing them in class. Other than that, she kept to herself. 

            " I'm not sure if you've met Oliver." Said Hermione. Toby and Oliver both looked up at each other across the table. Neither knew what to do. They couldn't exactly come out and say, ' Yeah, sure, we know each other! We were out flying around the quidditch field after curfew last night.'  Toby decided to go in for the save. 

            " I've seen him around in the hallways and stuff. Plus, I think he's on the quidditch team." She looked at Oliver, who caught the hint. 

            " Yeah, I am actually." 

            " Wonderful." Said Hermione. Everyone went on with their breakfast conversations. Oliver and Toby looked at each other. 

            ' Thank you.' Oliver mouthed.           

            ' Anytime.' Toby mouthed in return. Oliver knew he was blushing. Toby knew she was blushing as well. Oliver smiled, remembering the night before. 

            When breakfast ended, the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team got ready to go and change for the game. In the crowd of students, someone accidentally bumped into Toby. Hard. She fell forward and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and helping her regain her balance. " Careful!" Came the beautiful Scottish accent. If possible, Toby's face got redder. When she was finally on her feet, she turned to see the smiling face of Oliver. " Are you alright?" he asked.

            " Y-yes. I'm f-fine. Thank you." Stammered Toby. She was unimaginably embarrassed. _Real graceful, nitwit! Gods, I am such an idiot! _She thought angrily to herself. 

            " Are you sure?" Oliver's sweet voice broke through her thoughts. Toby quickly nodded. Oliver smiled. " Alright. You're still coming to see the match, right?" he asked.

            " Oh, of course." Answered Toby. " I can't wait." She gave him her little half smile and they waved goodbye, heading their separate ways. 

*           *            *


	2. Quidditch

A/N: This is the second chapter of my first hp fic. It's shorter than the last chapter, but aw well. Hope you like it, and plz r&r! 

Chapter 2: Quidditch

            The sun shone brightly on the quidditch field as the Slytherin team zoomed across it on their brooms. The Gryffindors hollered their 'boos', clearly showing their passionate hate of the Slytherins. Toby sat in a back corner of the Gryffindor stands by herself. She stayed quiet for the Slytherins, but jumped to her feet when the Gryffindors flew out over the field. They were obviously lead by Oliver, seeing as he was the captain. As they flew past the Gryffindor stands, Oliver quickly scanned the crowd for Toby. _There she is! _He thought happily as he spotted her. He smiled and gave her a wave and she returned them both. 

            _He saw me! _She thought giddily. _Why am I getting so excited? So he saw me, so what? Oh! There's Madame Hooch! _The teams hovered in a giant circle above the quidditch field as Madame Hooch walked out and tossed the quaffle high into the air. The game began. Gryffindor had an early lead and it wasn't looking too good for Slytherin. The quaffle flew towards the Gryffindor goal posts and everyone was on their feet. Even Toby. Oliver flew up just in time to hit the quaffle with the end of his broom, sending it back into play. Everyone cheered. Oliver raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly at Marcus Flint, who was none too pleased. He grabbed the club from one of the Slytherin beaters who was hovering beside him, and hit the nearest bludger that came flying past. It bolted towards Oliver, and hit him in the stomach, knocking him off his broom and sending him plummeting towards the sand below. He landed on his stomach, unconscious. Toby covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Was he okay? Was anything broken? Was he even alive?! _Nonsense! Of course he's alive you numbskull! It was only a bludger, but he could still be hurt. _The game continued, with Angelina Johnson also sailing towards the ground. 

*           *            *

            Oliver struggled to his feet as he clutched his stomach. He had been unconscious for a few moments, also with the wind knocked out of him. His breathing was back to normal, but his head was pounding. He looked up and saw the Slytherin players knocking around the Gryffindor players like dolls. The Gryffindors' 'boos' were getting louder and this only angered Flint more. _Don't do anything stupid, Flint. _Thought Oliver as he saw Flint hovering in the center of the game, staring menacingly at the Gryffindor stands. He grabbed a Slytherin beater's club again and looked around him. Oliver's eyes widened. _Oh, God, don't do it Flint…it's just a bloody game! _He thought, worriedly. He knew what Flint was thinking and what he was looking for. And he found it. Flint swung the club as hard as he could at the bludger that was about to fly by. Oliver watched helplessly as it flew towards the Gryffindor stands. The Gryffindors screamed, but one scream in particular caught Oliver's attention.

*           *            *

            As Gryffindor booed Slytherin, Marcus Flint hovered angrily, staring daggers at all of them. Toby watched him as Hermione walked over and sat beside her. She had sat back down after Oliver had fallen. " You really do like sitting alone, don't you?" smiled Hermione. Toby returned the kind smile. 

            " Not really my choice."

            " Of course it is! Why don't you come sit with us?" asked Hermione. She pointed to the very front of the stands, where Ron was standing watching the game excitedly, also throwing in his fair share of 'boos.' 

            " Alright! Let's go!" said Toby happily. No one had ever asked her to sit with them before. But just as the two of them stood up, Marcus Flint sent a bludger hurling in their direction. Both girls screamed and sat down quickly, covering their heads with their arms and ducking the bludger. It missed both of them and hit the back of the stands, directly behind Toby. The part of the bench Toby was sitting on also got hit, and started to break, causing her to topple backwards. She screamed as she fell out of the stands. 

*           *            *

            Oliver quickly picked up his broom and mounted it. He took off towards the Gryffindor stands. He knew who the scream had come from. Toby. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew it. Almost like a gut-instinct, but not really. He flew over the stands and saw Hermione beside the spot where the bludger had hit. She looked up at him. _Why else would he be here? _She thought. 

" Oliver! You have to help her!" She cried. She pointed frantically over the edge and Oliver nodded. He flew over her head and dipped down behind the stands. Toby was hanging on to part of the bleachers that hadn't fallen off…yet. It was coming loose, and she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She saw Oliver. 

            _Oliver?_ She thought. _Why is he here? _The wood cracked, and Toby gave a short cry. 

" Oliver!" She yelled. What else was she supposed to do?

            " Hang on!" He answered. He swooped down underneath her. " Let go of the wood." He instructed. Toby was afraid, he could tell. " Trust me." He said in a softer tone. She nodded and closed her eyes. She held her breath as she let go of the wood just as it broke off. Oliver caught her in his arms and carefully set her on the broom in front of him. He flew down to the grass and let her climb off before he dismounted. He quickly dropped his broom and stood beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and nearly gasped. For anyone to say that she was shaking like a leaf would be an understatement. She was breathing heavily and had a hand on her chest. " Are you alright?" asked Oliver softly, but worriedly. She looked up at him and the look on her face could have made someone want to cry. Her mouth was open slightly and her bottom lip was quivering. She had tears in her eyes, and one broke free, sending itself cascading down her pale cheek. She had been terrified that she would be seriously injured. Oliver had been terrified that she would be seriously injured. " Are you all right?" He asked again, softer. She looked deep into his eyes and slowly nodded. She swallowed hard as she tried to speak. 

            " Th-th…" She took a deep breath. " Th…th…" Oliver knew she was trying to say 'thank you.' He suddenly started wondering something. She hadn't been physically hurt, from what he could tell, and it wasn't a long drop from the bleacher to his broom. Why was she so terrified? He had caught her hadn't he? He figured it must have been more traumatic from her point of view. She was the one who fell, not him. Satisfied with this thought, he began rubbing his hands up and down her arms to try and calm her. 

            " It's alright. You're safe now. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Hey?" He lifted her chin with his finger. " You do remember what I told you, right?" She searched his face. He smiled. " Anytime." He said quietly. Toby did her little half smile and Oliver pulled her into a hug. She cuddled into his chest. Oliver held her and a thought popped into his head. __

_            What if this is more than a crush? _

When Toby was certain he couldn't see her face, she stopped smiling and closed her eyes as the tears ran freely. _I can't have a crush on Oliver. I think it may be starting to become more than that. It can't. If Oliver ever really liked me in return… Oh, God, if he only knew. But he can't. Ever. If anything were to happen, I don't want to drag him down with me. He deserves life…_ __


	3. After the Match

A/N: This is the third chapter in my very first hp fic. Well...ow fic...anywho, i hope you like it and please read and review!! Thanx!!A/N****

**AFTER THE MATCH**

                After the quidditch match, everyone was sent back to their common rooms, and Flint was sent straight to Dumbledore. He was closely followed by Snape. The quidditch match had ended with Gryffindor getting the victory by Harry catching the snitch in his mouth. Hermione and Toby were still a little shaken up by what had happened and decided to head up to the girl's dormitories to calm each other down. Toby jumped into the air over her bed as soon as she entered the room, and landed softly on her back, letting herself sink deeply into the covers. Hermione simply sat on the edge of her bed, and then thought to herself _Screw it. _And flopped backwards, her legs still dangling over the side. 

                Toby's chest heaved with every deep breath she took. She had thought for a second that there was a definite possibility that she could die, but when she saw Oliver soar over her head, she felt a sudden burst of hope. It had been small, but she had still felt it. Strands of her midnight hair were clinging to her face in places where her tears had dried. She brushed them away and sighed. 

                " You okay?" She heard Hermione ask quietly. 

                " I'll be fine. You?"

                " Just grand." The sarcasm in Hermione's voice was very distinct and for a second it almost startled Toby. Hermione was always so calm and collected. " What _was _he thinking?" She asked. Toby knew she meant Flint.

                " I haven't the slightest idea." She answered. She rose off the bed and walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. _Ugh. She thought. _Please don't tell me Oliver saved me when I was looking like this. _She took out her bun and brushed her hair. It fell around her shoulders and down her back in soft black ringlets. She was too tired and slightly overwhelmed to do anything with it, so she decided to leave it. " Want to go down to the common room and see everyone? Maybe talk about something other than getting your head knocked off by a bludger, though I doubt it." _

                " Sure, why not." Came Hermione's answering sigh. She stood and followed Toby downstairs. When they walked into the common room, Hermione instinctively headed towards Harry and Ron. Harry had changed out of his quidditch robes and was now engaging in a wizard's chess game with Ron, while the other quidditch players gathered together to talk about the match. Toby immediately found Oliver, still in his quidditch robes, sitting on the sofa with Fred, George leaning over the back. She wanted so much to run right over and throw her arms around his neck and thank him a thousand timed for saving her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She noticed Hermione silently beckoning her to join them with her hand, adn she walked over. 

                " You all right?" asked Ron. Toby nodded quickly. 

                " Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all." 

                " Have you talked to Oliver?" It was Hermione. Toby felt her cheeks grow hot. 

                " Not yet." She answered hesitantly. 

                " Well you are going to, aren't you? I mean, he did catch you and all."

                " I know. I'll go over right now." She answered more confidently than she felt. Way more confidently than she felt. She turned on her hell and started across the common room slowly while silently scolding herself for her big mouth. _Great thinking, Motor-Mouth. _She thought. She finally reached the sofa.                        " Oliver?" 

*              *                *

                Oliver ran his hands through his light hair as he listened to Fred ramble on about the match. " Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. " What was Flint thinking? Sending a bludger into the stands. I hope he gets expelled, or at least has detention every night for the rest of the year."

                " That wouldn't be all bad." Said George. 

                " It would if he spent them all in the Forest."

                " True." 

                Oliver had now tuned out and was completely off somewhere else. _Toby. Yeah, pretty much. That's where he was. He was thinking about how she had reacted to the situation after they touched down. He sighed and  closed his eyes. He could still feel her fragile body trembling in his arms. It was a long way up. Maybe that was what had scared her so much. He couldn't figure it out. As if on cue, he looked directly at the stairs that led up to the girl's dormitories. Perfect timing. He saw Toby descending the stairs with Hermione directly behind her. __Wow... He thought. Her hair was down and for the first time he really looked at her soft dark curls. They shone brilliantly in the sunlight that poured through the window. And her blue eyes twinkled. He watched her walk with Hermione over to Harry and Ron, before he decided to look away. He suddenly noticed something. It was awfully quiet around him all of a sudden. He looked up and saw Fred, George, Alicia,  Angelina, Katie, and Lee Jordan all staring at him with amused looks on their faces. He immediately sat up. " What?" Fred slowly shook his head. _

                " Damn, Wood... It's finally happened." He said. 

                " We knew it would sooner or later." Said Lee. 

                " What?" asked Oliver again. Fred looked at George and dramatically pretended to cry. 

                " Our little Wood is finally growing up..." He said, rather pathetically. 

                " I know," answered George, just as pathetically. The twins hugged each other as they both pretended to sob into each other's shoulders. 

                " What?!" asked Oliver again. Now he was just getting annoyed. Fred and George began laughing, still clinging to each other. The other four quickly joined in. 

                " It's not like it isn't obvious!" said Alicia. 

                " What?!" Oliver was getting frustrated. 

                " You and Toby!" said Angelina giddily. 

                " Wha-" Oliver started, and then stopped. He blinked for a moment and stared, bewildered at Angelina. He didn't seem to notice her whisper 'oops' as Katie elbowed her in the ribs. " What did you say?" he asked slowly and quietly.

                " Ah, c'mon, it's not like everyone hasn't noticed." said Fred, grinning ear to ear. 

                " Yeah, I mean, especially after today. That pretty much sealed the deal." added George. Oliver just looked at them all questioningly. " C'mon, Wood!" exclaimed George. " We all know you fancy her!" Those last words hit Oliver hard. 

                " What?!" Fred rolled his eyes.

                " Do we _really_ have to explain it again? I mean, honestly. Weren't you lis-"

                " What makes you think I fancy..._her?!_" Oliver interupted. They all looked him, astonished. 

                " Well" began Katie. " For one, you keep staring at her. Two, if I'm not mistaken, you waved at her before the match. Third, you _saved her life! Fourth, you're always off somewhere else these past two days. And fifth, you're thinking about her right now!" _

                " I am not!" _Liar, _he thought. " Listen! I do not fan-"

                " Oliver?" He immediately looked up as he heard the musical voice saying his name softly. Toby. 

                " Hello, Toby." He said slowly. Almost wistfully. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on the two of them. He quickly stood and took her hand. He thought he felt her jump, but he wasn't sure. " Let's go over here and talk." He said, and led her over to two large red armchairs, seated in front of the fireplace. He stole one more warning glance over his shoulder to the others before sitting down accross from her. " How are you feeling?" He asked her. 

                " Better." She answered quietly. Then a little more confidently, " Thank you for catching me. I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't. So...thank you." She gave him her little half-smile. 

                " It was nothing really." He said, smiling. Beaming may be a better word for it. " Just don't go jumping out of bleachers for the sake of getting a good adrenaline rush." he joked. Toby giggled. 

                " I won't." She smiled.

                " Promise?"

                " Promise."

                " Good."

                " They're staring again aren't they?"

                " Probably." Oliver looked up. As soon as he did so, the quidditch team, and Lee, all went red in the face, and became questioningly interested in the carpet. Oliver laughed.

                " I knew it." Said Toby quietly. She was still smiling. Oliver looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed a soft red from embarrassment and she was unconciously twirling her finger around one of her dark curls. 

                " You're staring!" Came the loud whisper across the room. George. Oliver gave him a death look before looking at his hands and beginning to tug on his gloves thoughtfully. Not. He just needed a distraction from Toby. 

                Toby realized twirling her finger through her curls was simply a distraction from Oliver but she couldn't help it. She slowly looked up to see him tugging on his leather quidditch gloves. She looked up at his face and smiled. He was so angelic. 

                Oliver could feel her eyes on him. He looked up slowly and made eye contact with her for a split second before she quickly looked away, blushing crimson. " It's ok." he said. Toby looked up at him. " You don't have to be embarrassed." He was half expecting her to ask him what the hell he was talking about, like most girls would have, but she didn't. Instead she looked at him and she seemed like she was going to smile, and then she also seemed like she was going to cry. Oliver noticed this. He had seen her cry once before and he didn't want to see her do it again. He smiled. " I see you look at me, but its ok, because...I know you see me look at you too." _Christ! What the bloody hell am I doing?! He thought to himself. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Toby was looking him now, searching his face. _

                _What is he saying? Oh no...Please no..._

" I'm sorry I can't help it. You're my friend." He smiled at her. _Whew. He thought. _That was close. _Toby gave him a shaky half-smile. _

                " I'm glad I'm your friend. And you're mine too. It's okay that you look at me. I'm sorry I look at you. I didn't think you knew." _This is going too far. Too deep. Get away. Now! " Well...I, uh... I should go. I've got a bit of studying to do up in the dormitories." She lied. She gave him her half-smile and stood up. " I should go do that...then...now. Um... thanks again. I might not be standing here if it weren't for you." Oliver was standing now as well. " So, yeah. Thank you again."_

                " Again," Oliver mocked jokingly, causing Toby to giggle. " It was nothing." They smiled at each other and Toby turned and left, walking rather quickly towards the stairs. Oliver walked back over to the couch, where the entire quidditch team, and Lee, were staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _Here we go again. _Thought Oliver. " What?"

                " What the bloody hell did you say to her?!" asked Fred in disbelief. 

                " Yeah!" added George, just as disbelieved. " What did you say to make her leave the room that damn fast?!" 

                " You blew it, didn't you?" asked Lee, sounding slightly disappointed. 

                " What do you mean?" asked Oliver. 

                " Why did she leave so quickly?" asked Angelina. 

                " She said she had to go study." Oliver shrugged.

                " Bull shit!" The voice was Katie, speaking for the first time. The boys all stared at her, speechless. Oliver included.  Katie had her arms crossed across her chest and Angelina and Alicia were standing beside her and a little behind her, in the same position. 

                " What?" asked Oliver in a small voice. He almost sounded afraid of Katie. " That's what she said." 

                " Of course that's what she said you numbskull!" Said Katie. She seemed, Oliver thought, angry. She placed her hands on her hips. " What did you expect her to say?! What did you say to her?" Katie demanded. Oliver quickly explained their conversation. As he finished, Katie smacked him upside the head.

                " Ow!" Cried Oliver, rubbing his head. " What was that for?!"

                " For being an uptight, mixed emotioned idiot! That's what! You scared the poor girl! Now we have to go talk to her before she has permanent damamge!" And with that, the three girls stomped across the room and bounded up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Oliver could hear Fred, George and Lee snickering beside him. 

                " You think this is funny?" he asked. They stopped laughing and put on serious expressions so fast, Oliver jumped slightly. 

                " No, of course not." said Lee.

                " Yeah," agreed Fred. " You did what anyone would do in that situation."

                " Exactly." Agreed George. 

                " Liars." Snickered Lee. That sent all three of them into giggle fits. 

                " Fine then," said Wood, annoyed. " Have your laughs, see if I care." With that, he stalked past them and up the stairs to the boys dormitories. 

                " He's got it bad." Laughed Fred.

                " Very bad." Agreed George.

*              *                *

                Toby had never looked, let alone been, so confused in her life. " What _are you three talking about? Oliver didn't scare me. I had to study." _

                " Not you too!" declared Katie, frustrated. " Can't you just _admit that you fancy him?!" _

                Toby nearly choked on her own breath. " F-fancy him?!" She stammered. " Why in the hell would I f-fancy _him_?"

                " Have you not looked at him in five years?!" Demanded Katie. " He's bloody gorgeous! Not only that, but you're the only girl he's ever really fancied back!" 

                Katie's last words hit Toby like the Hogwart's Express. " H-he doesn't f-fancy m-me. That's impossible."

                " Is not." said Angelina. " Its so very obvious."

                " Yeah," agreed Alicia. " I mean...are you blind?" She asked it as casually as she was asking for an eraser. 

                " N-no." Stammered Toby. _Stop stuttering! _She thought angrily to herself. 

                " Well you must be." Said Katie. " Anywho, open your eyes, see that he likes you, like him back because you know you want to, and get it over with." She actually smiled at Toby before nodding the two other girls towards the door and silently leaving Toby with her thoughts. 

                _You don't understand... She thought. __I can't..._

*              *                *

                Oliver was unable to sleep yet again. He leaned on the windowsill of the open window of the boys dorm in Gryffindor Tower, staring wistfully at the ground below. Part of him expected to see Toby walking towards the stands with Tabby at her heels, and part of him longed for it. He had never felt this way before.

Sure, he'd liked girls before, but not like this. This was almost...love. He couldn't describe it. When Toby walked into a room, half of him wanted to hide, and the other half wants to run over to her and tell her everything. When he first met her, she was like a new friend, but now, whenever she smiled or brushed up against him, he thought he was going to pass out. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but then he didn't. Everything about the way he felt about her was so complicated and it was frustrating him. When he was with her, he wanted to hold her close to him, but he also wanted her as far away from him as possible. He wanted her to leave so he wouldn't have to worry about how he was feeling being written all over his face, but then he also wanted her to stay, because it made him feel light-headed...and hearted. Should he tell her how he feels? He wanted her to know, but then again, he didn't. It was so complicated. Did she really feel the same way? He highly doubted it. He looked toward the stands. Toby would go there to think. Maybe he could to. Maybe he could calm himself and clear his head. He picked up his broom and flew silently out the window. He soared over the quidditch field and it made him remember just the night before, when Toby had been holding onto him for safety, protection. So why didn't she feel safe with him now? And had it really only been just last night? It felt like an eternity. He landed beside the stands, in the same place he had found Toby before. He walked under the bleachers and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart pounded in his chest. Was he even breathing? He couldn't tell. His ears were ringing and he broke into a cold sweat.

                " Are we making this a regular thing?" 

                " T-Toby?" He stuttered. " What are you doing down here?"

                " The same reason I usually come down here. Peace, quiet, a place to think."

                " Sorry." He apoligized. " I just didn't...expect anyone to be here."

                " I could leave, if you like." She offered, her blue eyes twinkling in the light of her lantern. " I think the common room is empty."

                Oliver took a step towards her. " Oh, no! That's okay, don't worry about it. You were out here first and I know you like to come here to think, so I should go." He turned to leave, knowing his face was as scarlet as the Gryffindor banners. 

                " Wait!" She called after him. He slowly turned around and faced her. " You can stay. I really...enjoy your company." _Real smooth pixie. ' I really enjoy your company'? How pathetic is that!_

" Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded quickly and slid down the beam, leaving him plenty of room. He sat down and couldn't help but stare at her. She had pulled her raven hair over her shoulder in a long plait, and tied it with a blue ribbon. Her usually rosy pink lips were flushed a soft rose colour, and Oliver could have done anything for her at that very instant. If she had wanted him to run through the Forbidden Forest screaming that Voldemort could do as much damage with a wand as a chimpanzee could do with a fluffy pink tu-tu, he would have. He tried as hard as he could to look away, but he couldn't. Then, he realized that she was staring back, looking him straight in the eyes. 

                Toby looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't help it. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. His hair was untidy and his big, beautiful brown eyes were rimmed pink from exhaustion. He was sitting closer than she might have liked, but she didn't seem to care. Her head was screaming at her to move away or at least look away, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to respond to her thoughts. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it sent shivers up her spine. 

                " T-toby?" asked Oliver, slightly above a whisper. He didn't break the eye contact. " Did I scare you today? Was Katie right?"

                " No." She answered when she had found her voice. Why was this so hard?!

                " Do you trust me?" He whispered, still not looking away.

                " Yes." She whispered back. " I trust you."

                " Can I kiss you?" He whispered. The words were out of his mouth so suddenly, he hadn't really realized he had said them for a minute. Toby just stared at him, her lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Oliver suddenly felt terrified. Why had he said that?

                Suddenly, a wave of something rushed over Toby. She didn't know what it was, but she sudenly felt very light headed, as if she was floating. Then, she said something her mind was screaming the opposite of, but her heart was slowly agreeing to. " Yes." She whispered. They both leaned in at the same time, and met in the middle. As soon as their lips touched, an almost unbearable heat washed over both of them. _What am I doing?! _Thought Toby, anxiously. _This can't be happening! This can't happen! It can't! He's my friend. I care about him. I like him. I love him... _At that last thought, Toby didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. All she cared about was Oliver. 

                After a couple of minutes, they both slowly pulled back and opened their eyes, staring wisfully at each other, before it turned to shock and embarrasment. " I'm sorry." Said Oliver quickly. " I'm really, really sorry, Toby. I should....just....go." And with that, he stood and began to walk away from her quickly. _What are you doing?! _He thought angrily. _Everything you ever wanted is right behind you! Don't walk away from it. Oh, forget it! If she feels anything, she'll come after you. _

                Toby saw Oliver walking away and sudden'y felt very cold and alone. She jumped up and ran after him. When she reached him, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She held both sides of his face and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She kissed him hard before breaking the kiss and staring at him, still holding his face. He was in complete and utter shock. " Don't be sorry." She said quickly. " I told you to. I wanted you to. I've wanted you to for a while. I care about you. I like you. I love you." Right after she said those last three words, she let go of his face and covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Oliver didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His brain was still registering what she had just said. She loved him? Really? Him? He had to admit that he'd been dying to hear those words from her, but now that he actually _had_ heard them, he felt a little taken aback. It was so sudden and unexpected, he didn't even know what to think. She loved him? He finally regained feeling in his limbs and control in his mind. He reached up and pulled her hands slowly and gently away from her face. 

                " It's alright." He said. _Should I tell her? _He thought. He decided. " Because I think I love you too." 

                Toby felt a pang of guilt way, deep inside her heart. It was extremely small, but it was still there. The rest of her felt almost relieved. _He loves me? Me? Wow... Oh no... I know this isn't supposed to happen right now, and this can't happen right now, but for some reason, I don't care. I don't care about it anymore. Any of it. No matter how dangerous it is. I don't care. And as Oliver pulled her into a warm, soft embrace, she closed her eyes. _I don't care if he comes for me...__


	4. Out Of Her Shell

Disclaimer:  I own absolutely nothing but Toby, and I'm pretty sure the idea, but I can't be certain.  I didn't get it from anywhere, but someone else may have a story like this and I don't know it.  Anyways, I am unfortunately receiving no money for this.  But I'll bet the "Bonus Buc" in my pocket that JK Rowling is.  

A/N: Okay, folks, I know you've been waiting for an update on this for a _really_ long time.  WELL HERE YOU GO!!!! Lolz.  This is kind of just a "get it out there" chapter, but I'm trying desperately to get them back under the bleachers! ;)  Lolz.  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  I'm writing this on my laptop and I haven't checked my thing in a bit, so I can't remember everyone but I know that someone whose been waiting the longest is **jojochinto **(unless of course she's gone and changed her name again).  **Kali Lestrange**, watch for my reference for Miroku.  If you find it, I'll know that you actually read this chapter and didn't just skim and review, as you so tend to do.  Either way, hopes you like this!  Please REVIEW!!!!

Summary:  Toby's slowly becoming the person she always wished she could be, Oliver's on cloud nine, Harry's crying, and an appearance, brief, but there nonetheless, by the Marauders!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Out Of Her Shell

            Toby sat at the Gryffindor Table, completely ignoring her toast and eggs, looking around for a particular brunette that had not let her sleep last night. Her usually shy face broke into a bright smile as he walked leisurely into the Great Hall.

*          *            *

            Oliver walked at a calm pace towards the Great Hall. In his mind was a picture of a smiling face, pale with rosy cheeks, midnight ringlets framing it perfectly, and two laughing baby blue eyes. He hadn't slept at all last night, but simply stared at the ceiling and out the window, thoughts of her dancing through his tireless mind. He walked into the Great Hall and his chocolate eyes scanned the large room. His face broke into a wide grin when he found what he was looking for. Or rather- _who_ he was looking for. He quickened his pace slightly and made his way around the table to the empty place beside her. 

            Toby sat with her back to the windows and the morning sunlight that poured inside behind her outlined her entirely in gold. She was the perfect picture of an angel to Oliver and he'd never felt so… so… so _lucky_ before. The feeling he felt was hard to explain. It was like butterflies in his stomach, and then at the same time it was a peaceful calm that had come to lay itself over him. It was strange, and new, but he was loving every second of it. 

            " Good morning," he said happily as he sat down beside her. 

            " Good morning," she replied cheerfully. 

            Oliver couldn't believe how her voice sounded. He'd always heard it from her lips as being very quiet, and shy, like she was simply speaking for the sake of being polite. But now her voice was full of life and energy and he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he had had something to do with it, if even just a little bit. 

            " Did you sleep well?" He asked conversationally, reaching for a slice of toast.

            " Did you sleep at all?" She asked in return. They both looked at each other, Oliver stopping halfway through buttering his toast, smiled and shook their heads. They both laughed lightly and Toby took a sip from her orange juice. She lifted it to take another sip, but stopped, the glass just brushing her bottom lip. She looked sideways at Oliver, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye as well, his toast just resting between his teeth, ready to bite down. He leaned forward a bit and they both turned their gazes, without turning their heads, and looked up the table. A suspiciously large number of Gryffindors suddenly became quite interested in the ceiling, while the rest were all looking intently at their food, as though it had just said 'hello.' 

            Toby blinked once before quietly and slowly setting down her glass. Oliver carefully set down his toast as well, after quickly contemplating the idea of actually taking the bite. He decided against it. They both looked at each other once more. 

            'Are they looking?' Toby mouthed. 

            Oliver slowly nodded his head once without looking away from her. 

            Toby gave her little half smile. She then whipped her head around so fast; it took Oliver a few seconds to realize what she'd done. 

            Katie let out a quick cry and Alicia's hand flew to her mouth. Everyone else jumped at Toby's sudden movement and panicked. Fred accidentally knocked over his orange juice; George fell out of his seat; Ron choked on his cereal; Hermione whipped a book up in front of her face- it was upside down; Angelina simply sat frozen, her eyes wide; Neville jumped when Toby spun around and banged his knee off the bottom of the table; and Seamus choked on his milk. For some reason only Harry Potter seemed immune. In fact, it almost looked as though his eyes were tearing up. _Oookaay… _thought Toby. She returned her attention to everyone else.  

            " Would you all just let it go?"  She asked.

            Oliver was trying to hold in his laughter.  

            " I mean," Toby continued, " you're all acting as if you've never seen a couple before."

            That was the first time either of them had openly come out and called them a couple.  Oliver liked the way it sounded.  

            Toby sighed.  " Well, I really should get ready for class."  She started to rise from her seat.  A few of the other fifth year Gryffindors rose to their feet as well.  

            " We'll be along in a minute," said George in a rather strained voice from his place on the floor.  He gave a weak and somewhat painful smile to Oliver, who simply shook his head.  He and Toby left the Great Hall together.

            Everyone left at the table that had without saying joined the Toby/Oliver fan club looked at each other, trying to keep the grins from their faces.  They failed miserably and before long everyone was doubled over in peels of laughter. 

            Toby sat at the back of the Charms class next to the window.  The golden sunlight spilled through and spread itself across her desk.  She unconsciously traced her fingertip along the many designs that had been carved into the desk by previous students.  At the moment she was moving her pale finger along four letters that had no meaning to her but were carved nevertheless into the very center of the desk.  'MWPP.'  She assumed it was someone's initials.  She slowly moved her blue eyes across the room until they landed on a figure seated at the desk in the front row on the far left of the room.  Elbows leaning casually on the desk, brown hair neatly messy (if that was possible) and chocolate eyes wide-awake, but not focused on the tiny Charms professor.  Instead Oliver Wood was staring straight ahead at a small poster pinned to the wall beside the long chalkboard.  Players on the English Quidditch team raced by, to and fro, and Toby was certain he was thinking up game strategies for Gryffindor.  

            She smiled.  She had spent five years at Hogwarts and always she had been a loner and quiet and always shy.  Oliver had done something to her.  He had opened a door inside of her, letting her step through and out into the world, to show them who she really was and that she really did exist.  In all her lifetime and whatever came after, she would never be able to thank him enough.  She felt like a whole new person.  Like she was starting all over again and meeting entirely new people, not the students she had been going to school with for the past five years.  It was refreshing and she swore not to waste it.  

            Transfiguration was simply note taking, and then lunch finally came to the rescue of many half-dead students.  Toby walked out of the classroom to find Oliver leaning against the wall waiting for her.  She smiled when she saw him and he returned it happily.  

            " Walk with me?"  He asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to start off down the hall.  

            " Of course," she answered and he hooked his arm through hers and they began walking towards Gryffindor Tower to drop of their books.  When they stepped laughing through the portrait hole, they found it occupied by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.  Upon noticing Oliver and Toby, Fred leapt to his feet, dropping his Potions book in the process, and let out a dramatic gasp.  

            " Oh no!"  He said loudly.  " It's the happy couple!  Quick!  Look busy!"  He made a very over dramatic slow motion turn and started to run across the common room in the same fashion.  George, in the same pathetically slow motions, slipped from his armchair and landed in front of Fred's feet (doing quite a good impression of a slow motion cartoon fall by bouncing a few times) and Fred tripped over him and hurtled towards the floor in an Academy Award worthy slow-mo.  Ron and Harry were the first to burst out laughing, followed closely by Angelina, Katie and Alicia, and finally, Hermione.  Oliver and Toby laughed as well, to the point where Toby found herself desperately trying to hold Oliver up.  After about ten minutes they both found their way to the stairs and both returned their books to their dormitories.  When they came back down to the common room, Hermione, Ron and Harry had gone, as well as the twins, and the three girls that were left were all seated comfortably in front of the fire doing homework and talking about boys, no doubt.  Oliver and Toby walked together out into the hall and then Oliver took Toby's arm and turned her to face him.  

            " I have to go talk to McGonagall about next week's match.  So, I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow to have lunch with you."  He looked at her apologetically.  

            " Don't worry," she smiled.  " There's always tomorrow."

            " And the day after that," he smiled, pulling her to him.  " And the day after that…"  Toby laughed.  " And the day after that," he continued.  They both laughed.  Oliver marveled at the fact that it wasn't even funny, and yet they laughed anyway.  They stepped back from each other, still smiling.

            " Well," said Toby, " I should go."

            " Yeah," agreed Oliver.  He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek before smiling one last time and then starting off down the hall.  Toby stood where she was for a moment before giggling excitedly and skipping off towards the Great Hall.  

            When Toby walked, smiling, through the large doors and into the Great Hall, Hermione's face visibly lit up.  " Toby!"  She called, waving her arm in a gesture for the other girl to come sit by her.  Toby came over and slipped into the seat between Hermione and Lavender Brown.  " Hello, Toby," said Hermione brightly.

            " Hi, Toby," said Lavender.

            " Hello," answered Toby.  Her voice was quiet, but it didn't seem as shy. 

            _I don't know what you're up to Oliver, _thought Hermione, _but it's working wonderfully!_

            " How are you this afternoon?" Lavender asked.  

            " Fine," answered Toby.  She had a suspicion that the events of breakfast were almost too likely to repeat themselves.  " You?"

            " Good," answered Lavender.

            " Great," said Hermione.  

            Toby looked at the sandwich trays set out over the tabletop and realized she wasn't actually hungry at all.  " I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said suddenly. 

            " Oh," said Hermione, sounding slightly surprised.  " All right then."  Toby wondered if it was just her, or if there really was a hint of disappointment in the younger girl's voice.  Either way, for some reason it made her want to smile.  

            Toby rose from her seat and walked out of the Hall, waving a polite goodbye to the other two.  She walked leisurely through the Entrance Hall and stepped out the front doors.  The sunlight struck her pale skin and she felt its warmth soaking into her.  There was a faint breeze that was cool, but not too cool, and the birds of the Forest were alive with song.  There were groups of students gathered together, enjoying the beautiful afternoon.  Some were standing together under the shade of a tree, some were sprawled out across the grass, and some were tossing stones into the lake and seeing how long it took for the squid to throw them back.  She made her way towards the lake, shaking her head as she watched the boys wing in stone after stone, praying for their sake that the stones they threw in were indeed the only things the squid was likely to whip back out at them.  

            She looked up and noticed that Harry Potter was sitting alone under the shade of a small tree.  She remembered his reaction earlier at breakfast and for a moment she nearly decided to avoid him altogether.  But her "niceness" got the best of her and her slowly dissipating shyness stepped back.  She walked over casually and stopped in front of him.  

            "Hello, Harry," she said.

            He looked up at her.  She sensed that she might have startled him out of some revelry he had been in.  But he smiled kindly at her nonetheless.  "Hello, Toby."  

            "Am I interrupting you, or anything?" 

            "Oh, not at all!  Please, sit down."  He patted the ground beside him and smiled.  Toby returned it and sat down gracefully on the soft grass.  There were a few moments of silence and then Harry spoke.  " So you and Oliver look great together, ya know.  Congratulations."  He turned his head and smiled at her.  

            She smiled back.  " Thank you," she said.  " I really like him and all, I just wish people wouldn't make such a big deal of it."

            " I know what you mean," he said quietly, smiling faintly and looking at his hands.  

            It took Toby a few seconds to register what he'd meant.  When she finally did, her hand flew to her mouth and she turned to him.  " Oh, Harry!  I'm so sorry!  I really have no right talking about unwanted attention, do I?"  She knew who Harry Potter was.  She knew quite well why he was so famous.  She suddenly felt incredibly guilty.  He probably got hounded all the time for everyone gawking at the scar placed on his forehead by his parents' murderer, and here she was complaining about a popular relationship.  

            Harry laughed.  " No, no!  Really, I didn't mean it like that.  And even if I did, I should be the one apologizing.  I shouldn't complain about it at all.  I've no right to it either."  He gave her a reassuring smile and she immediately felt better.  " And anyway," he continued, " Oliver is a great guy, and I can tell you personally that he really, really likes you.  Talks about you _all_ the time."

            Toby couldn't keep the smile from her face.  " Really?"

            " Oh, yes," said Harry leaning his head against the tree trunk and turning his it to face her.  " Constantly asking for ideas or tips and things.  Wondering whether this is too forward, or if this is too cliché corny.  Things like that we've gotten used to.  It usually only lasts a few minutes.  But when he gets going on just _you_ alone, God, somebody stop him."  He closed his eyes as if just talking about it made him exhausted.  

            Toby laughed and her jaw dropped.  " He talks about me that often?!"

            Harry opened his eyes and looked at her.  " Please don't take this personally or anything," he said.  Then he jumped quickly to his knees and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.  " If you know any possible ways to _shut-him-up_, please!  Don't hesitate to share them!"  

            Toby burst out laughing and Harry keeled somewhat and fell back into a sitting position, flopped against the tree.  

            They sat in a peaceful and content silence for the next ten minutes.  

            " Harry?"  Asked Toby quietly.  " Can I ask you something?"

            " Hmm?"

            " At breakfast, everyone was acting strangely about the whole thing with Oliver and I, but… well… I sort of noticed… This is going to sound stupid, but…" She sat up and turned her entire body to face him, and he turned his eyes from the lake to her.  " W-Were you… c-crying?"

            Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he laughed quietly and shook his head.  He looked back out over the lake.  " When you pulled the Tilt-A-Whirl on us, you scared the hell out of me and my hand slammed down on the cutlery."  Toby's hand flew up to attempt to hide her laughter.  He looked at her incredulously.  This only caused her to laugh harder.  " It's not funny!"  He said in disbelief.  " Bloody fork was halfway in my hand!"


End file.
